Girl Meets Different Ways
'"Girl Meets Different Ways" '''is the series finale of "Girl Meets World". Overview Riley gets an early acceptance letter to Yale and New York University, before graduating, meaning she could potentially be leaving her friends behind, But now it's time to make a desicion. Cory and Topanga try and help her by inviting the rest of the Matthews family to New York. Auggie gets ready for his 5th grade graduation and Ava gets a surprise when , Lucas and Riley try to decide if want to give their relationship another shot before Riley makes her final desicion and the fact that it could effect their futures. Plot The Matthews family and the gang are hanging out at Riley's apartment the guys are talking while the girls are looking through the mail that had just been delivered when they come across a acceptance letter from one of the best schools in Colorado and Riley's dream school,Yale. At first she super excited until she remembers that she also got an acceptance letter from NYU and if she goes to either college it could effect all of her friendships and relationships especially her relationship with Lucas. Cast Main cast * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar * August Maturo as Auggie Matthews * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus Guest cast * Will Freidle as Eric Matthews * Lindsay Ridgeway as Morgan Matthews * William Russ as Alan Matthews * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * Uriah Shelton as Joshua Matthews * William Daniels as George Feeny * Lee Norris as Stuart Minkus Trivia * This is the series finale. * This is the last appearance of everyone. * Stuart Minkus guest stars. * The Matthews Family all appear. * The gang graduates 12th grade. * Riley and Lucas get back together for the final time in series International premieres ''To be added Transcript Scene 1: Riley's house. Riley- IT's here! The letter is HERE! Auggie- Time to see if you'll leave forever! By the way, if you leave, I get your room, right? Topanga- AUGGIE! Is that all your worried about? We could lose our Riiley... *Doorbell Rings* Riley- Oh, that must be Maya! She's right on time! Riley- *Opens Door* Oh.. hey Lucas.... Lucas- Hey Riley... erm... can I talk to you? Riley- Actually, we were abo- Lucas- Riley, it's important. Riley- *Sighs* Fin- *Doorbell Rings* Riley- Give me a minute Lucas, *Opens Door* Riley- Oh, hey Farkle! And Maya! Your all here! *hugs* Lucas- Riley? Come on. Riley- *sighs* YES, Lucas? Lucas- Riley... I'm not ready for you to leave. I still feel it. Riley- Feel what? Lucas- Us. I love you Riley. Riley- Look, Lucas.. I-i can't give up college for us. I'm sorry. It's just, ... how about if it doesn't turn out well? What if we realize we aren't meant for each other? Then what? Lucas- Riley.. we are. Riley- LUCAS, YOU don't know that. Lucas- Riley, I do. Riley- NO you don't! *sobs* I just CAN'T Lucas. I can't. And why aren't you supporting me? Isn't that what friends are supposed to do? Lucas- Riley, we're MORE than friends. Riley- Lucas.. I'm not so sure about that. I'm not even sure we ARE friends. *walks away* //Theme Song// Gallery Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Girl Meets World